A Supernatural Phantom
by LaceForest
Summary: When Sam and Dean end up getting word some witches want to summon The Ghost King to fight for them, the brothers have to stop them... Only to find they were too late! What mess did they get themselves into this time?
1. Summoning

**A Supernatural Phantom**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(I don't own anything)**

 **(I know I'm horrible, but I had to! Yes I'll go finish my other story's in a little bit! (Split! Really only has like… 3 ish chapters left? Anyway, I'm getting this up to go and ready…. Enjoy))**

 **Chapter Start! (Third person! Also known as me! Lace! HI!)**

A tall young adult with brown hair looked down to a circle on the ground, with a figure laying there, a faint glow consumed it, and it seemed to have white hair, and black clothes.

"Dean" He called to his partner, a shorter man, with a shot gun walked in.

"Ah!" he jumped back, the room was filled with blood, "Dean, they successfully summoned… _Something_ …" the boy said, his eyes never leaving the figure.

"I can see that" the shorter man; Dean stepped around it, his gun at the ready.

"Sammy" he spat, "Its breathing"

Sam; the taller one, ran over to the short one, "I can see that"

The figure moved, to reveal it was a small teenager.

"It's a kid!" Sam said running over to check if the 'Kid' was alright.

The teen starred once more, and Dean pulled Sam away.

The kid looked up, seeing it was a boy with messy white hair, he opened his eyes, they were a neon green, they had a glow in the dim light.

Dean pulled his gun up, "Hey!" he yelled to the dazed child, who turned slowly, when his eyes landed on the shot gun, they blinked.

"Why is..?" he started narrowing his eyes, letting them go into focus, when they finally did, they widened, and he jumped back, "WHOOW! Don't Shoot!" he through his white gloved hands up.

The teen's face greened, and paled.

"Dean! Put it down!" Sam yelled at the other hunter.

"Not a chance Sammy" he spat eyeing the kid.

"Dean, you're scaring him!" Sam stepped between the two.

"Y-ya, what he said!" The white haired teen said his eyes wide. When he spoke, his voice obtained an eerie echo, and his small glowing silhouette became slightly greater when he awoke.

"You stay out of this!" Dean aimed the gun around Sam, and to the kid.

"Dean" he looked at him.

The shorter man softened slightly, "5 Minutes" he spat, turning and sitting down.

Sam went over to the kid, "hello?"

The boy looked up, "Hi..?" then around, "WAIT!" he stood quickly, only to fall back to the ground, his legs shaking, and he paled again.

"Whoow! Easy!" Sam looked at him, Dean had been watching, and almost grabbed his gun when the kid stood.

"Why Is There Blood Everywhere!?" His eyes small, and searching the room.

"Actually… Where am I?"

Sam's eyes widened, "Dean" he turned leaving the kid, who seemed beyond weak from being summoned.

The taller man walked over to the shorter one.

"Is this really what those witches said was the 'King of the Ghosts'? Because I don't see it" Sam looked him in the eye.

Dean sighed, "I don't know, let's just ask, Hey Kid!" he yelled over, and the boy looked up. "Are you like some kind of Prince or something? You look too young to be a King"

The boy looked up, "What?"

"Ya know king of the dead?"

He blinked, but understood in a moment, "y-ya, that's me"

"Prince?"

"King"

Dean just looked at him, then turned to Sam, "Are the 5 minutes up yet?"

"NO!" Sam explained, and went back over to the kid.

Footsteps…

He sighed, "What's your name?"

"YOU DEAR ASK THE NAME OF OUR KING!?"

Everyone turned to see a woman covered in blood, she had a gunshot wound in her arm, and she looked angry.

Dean pulled his gun up, aiming it at her head, "Hey! Wha-"

"YOU WILL FEEL HIS RATH! GO MY KING! AND RAIN TERROR UPON THESE NON-BELIEVERS!"

The boy's wide eyes blinked, but then he tried to stand once more, but instead he floated, and looked at her.

Sam and Dean just looked at him, in shock.

"Are you the one who brought me here?" he asked quietly.

The woman smiled, "Yes Sire!"

"Why..?"

"To Have You Rain Terror Upon The Land!" her eyes crazy.

"You snacked me from my home, cover the room with blood-"

"Sacrifices!"

"Kill Innocent People!"

He looked at her, his eyes glowing brighter with anger.

"And you Expect me, To Kill More!?"

"Yes!"

With a look in his eye, a green force field appeared around her, and he turned to Sam and Dean, "If you can, we should tie her up for the cops to take her away or something"

"What?" she asked, "Are you Unpleased!?"

"Well Ya! Don't! Kill! People!" His face flaming with anger.

The teen King created an Ice cage around the woman, with a lock appearing, along with a key, he let the greened shield down.

"That should hold her…" he muttered, and floated back down, standing, he seemed weak by the paleness in his face.

Dean held his gun back to the teen, "The 5 minutes are up…" he muttered.

The short man was about to pull the trigger when the boy collapsed, a bright light appeared around him, and when it left, a black haired boy with a white t-shirt and blue jeans was left behind.

"He was possessed…" Sam's eyed widened, "Kid must have been _its_ meat suit for sometime" Dean made his way over to the kid, picking him up, and laying his body over his shoulder, "let's take him back to the hotel to interrogate him when he wakes up"

"What about her?" Sam asked, the lady was yelling something like, "HE WILL RISE AGAIN! YOU'LL SEE!" from inside the cage.

"We can leave her to the cops" Dean started walking, Sam sighed, "alright…" and followed.

The brothers didn't have a clue on who they just picked up, and what mess they just got themselves into…

 **Chapter End!**

 **I hope you liked that first chapter!**

 **Should I continue?**

 **And if I do, who would you like to see?**

 **So… REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


	2. What's a Halfa?

**A Supernatural Phantom**

 **Chapter 2**

 **What's a Halfa?**

 **Charter start! (Third person! Also known as me! Lace! HI!)**

The dark haired boy's eyes blinked alive, he rolled his blue eyes and saw Sam sitting on his laptop in a chair next to the bed the boy was in.

Sam heard the stir, and looked up, and their eyes met.

"Dean, he's awake" Sam stood stepping over to the teen, who moved away slightly.

"Hey, it's alright" Sam looked at the boy, "what's your name?"

"D-Danny, Danny Fenton"

"Well Danny, I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean" the shorter man walked in.

"Hey kid, what was up with you and King Spook-Teen?" He questioned.

"What?" the teen asked now really confused.

"You and the Boo-King, the one with white hair, and glowing?" The man sighed, trying to describe the other guy.

Danny paled, "I-I don't know what you're talking about" he looked away, "I was hanging out with my friends then… I woke up here?" he half lied.

"So you don't remember?" Sam said sympathetically.

 _Did they buy it?_ The teen thought to himself.

"It seems that way" Dean muttered.

 _Yes! They bought it! Now I should escape when their asleep or something, and I'm home free! From where ever I am..._

"Well you should get some rest; I'm going to go check around town to see if we got them all, if not… They might try to summon him again" He started to the door, "Sammy, salt the windows again, and the door when I leave."

Sam nodded, and Dean left the room, after he went to sat up the line at door, then went to the windows, he wanted to make sure that 'King' doesn't come back for Danny…

After some time sitting around Sam got up, "I'm going to go get some take out, I'll be back in a little bit, do you want anything?" He asked Danny as he got ready to leave, "S-sure" Danny nodded.

"Alright, I'm getting some …burgers, so don't open the door for Anyone! Dean and I have keys, so we won't need you to open it, if one of ask you to open it, Don't. It could be a trap." He eyed the teen, who agreed.

Sam left with a wave, and an order of extra fries, so Danny waited a few minutes after he left to try and escape, hoping the early twenty year old wasn't waiting for him outside.

Danny made his way over to the salted door, and reached for the handle, a thought washed over his mind as he started to grab at it.

 _Why salt? What does that eve-_

"OW!" he jumped back, pulling his hand away.

 _A barrier!?_

He glared, now knowing he couldn't even open the door even if he wanted to.

Danny looked down at the salt, and tried to move some out of the way, to break the barrier, but his finger was just zapped again.

He then crouched down, and blow at the salt…

It didn't move…

 _Hmm…_ He stood, and aimed with his hands at it, a green light appeared around them, and with the sound of a zapping noise, the shot deflected, hitting him in the shin.

"AH!" he yelped, holding it.

This time, he looked up quickly, and glared hard.

"I _Will_ Get Past You!" he spat, getting up, and looking around, he noticed a pencil on the table, and stomped over, picking it up, he went back to the salt, and started to scratch with it…

"What The Heck!?" Danny yelled getting up, "Its Mixed With Glue!" he tried to scrap it harder, only to break the lead of the pencil when someone knocked at the door.

"Hello..?" someone called, "umm… Hi..?" Danny asked.

"Ah! Are you that young boy who came with the Winchesters?" it was a woman's voice.

"Umm… Maybe?" Danny looked around, and went to the salted window, and tried the pencil there.

"Ah, you are…" the voice darkened, "Why don't you come on out sweety~" the voice became distorted, and Danny stopped, eyes wide…

He then muttered "what have I gotten myself into..?" and turned.

The woman had gotten the door open, now that salty glue line was all that separated him from a woman… with black eye…

Danny stuttered back.

"Ah~" a smile creped onto her face, then grow wider…

"A Halfa…"

Danny stuttered back, only to trip on some fallen book, and landing on his butt.

The teen was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of a gunshot hitting the woman, she screamed with salt surrounding the bullet. Only to fall to the ground.

Dead.

"Damn Demon" Dean spat.

"Sammy!" he looked into the room, "What do yo-" he stopped himself, "Where's my brother?" he asked Danny who had fallen down.

"And What's a Halfa?!" he started into the room, walking over the salt like it was nothing…

"I-I" Danny stutter eyes locked on to the now dead woman.

"Come on" Dean stood, packing things into a suitcase. Sam came running into the hotel room, "What Happened?!"

"The witches moved to another town to try the summoning there, we need to be there to stop it, and the kid here can come too, don't want to leave him we're they've already found him" Dean said never looking up.

Sam nodded, and packed his stuff, he even got rid of the glued salt circle with… water…

 _WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!?_

Danny thought frustrated.

Within 20 minutes, they were on the road…

When Danny had fallen asleep after eating his burger, Dean turned to Sam.

"Sam, can you do some research for me?" His eyes never left the road.

His brother looked up, "umm… Sure?" the younger sibling question, but he pulled his laptop out, "What do you want me to look up?" he started to get onto Google.

"Look up; …' _Halfa_ '"

 **Chapter End!**

 **I hope you liked that chapter!**

 **So ah… Can anyone guess who's after Danny?**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Oh, and if there are any ways for me to get the characters correct, tell me!**

 **THANKS!**

 **BYE! ^u^**


	3. R-Ruby?

**A Supernatural Phantom**

 **Chapter 3**

 **R-Ruby?!**

 **(So phantom planet never happened, but when Danny was crowned King, he told his parents… they took it… well, as in "Why didn't you tell us sooner" with Jazz being like "Molecule by molecule" speech, then they all happy… s-should I make that a chapter?)**

 **Chapter Start! (Third person! Also Known as me! Lace! HI!)**

Danny woke up when the car stopped.

His head rolled to look out the window, the clouds were darkened, and it was getting around sunset.

Dean stepped out of the car, slamming the door heard.

The other adult turned around to check on the teen and sighed, "So you're awake?"

Danny looked over to him, and nodded, "y-ya… Where are we..?" he questioned…

But then it hit him…

 _Why Am I With Complete Strangers!?_

Danny shook it off

 _W-well they did save me from those Witches, but then again… I don't think they like Phantom…_

"We're in the next town over, those witches came here, and we didn't want to leave you alone yet" Sam shrugged, and Danny gave a slight glare.

"Alright… what's Dean doing?"

"Getting a room at a motel, we might be here for some time" Sam shrugged, and turned back to look out the front window.

Then without warning…

KA-BOOM!

Rain started to poor down on top of them, Sam gave out a small laugh, and turned to look at Danny, the teen had a look of 'What the Heck!?' on his face.

"I guess we're going to get wet no matter what" he chuckled, and Danny gave another small glare…

A few minutes pass, and Dean comes running back into the car, he sits quickly, and slams the door shut, the short man was dripping wet.

"So…" Sam looked to his brother.

"We're in room 113" he pulled out the key, and handed it to Sam, then started the car, driving in front of their motel room.

Dean stepped out, and went to the back, pulling a few bags out.

Sam turned to Danny, "Come on, Dean's got the stuff" he flashed a small smile, then Opened the door to brace the rain.

Danny followed behind, after Sam got the door open, and Dean came running in after…

All three of the boys were dripping wet…

"Alright…" Sam looked around, seeing Danny dripping wet, he realized something…

Danny's only got one pair of clothes…

"Hey Dean" the younger sibling started, turning to him, he continued, "we need to go shopping" he said slightly annoyed.

Dean turned hard, "What?!" he spat, "Danny's only got on pair of clothes, and their dripping wet!" Sam exclaimed.

"Can't you just give him some of yours?" Dean gave him a look.

"He's too small for mine!" Sam sighed.

"Find, I'll take him shopping, then we'll go get some information" Dean said sarcastically, " _You_ can salt the room" he basically then grabbed Danny's hand, who had been sitting on the ground watching the brother bicker like an old married couple, and dragged him away.

Sam watched as the two left and sighed, unpacking their things…

Dean and Danny ran to the car, and dove in, Only for Dean to put towels down, so they don't get his baby all wet.

They headed off only to find some gift shops, and t-shirts for a beach that was close to the town, Danny got a pair of jeans, along with some shorts, and 3 t-shirts, all white, and different logos, except for one, that read "I'm not a vampire, I just hate the sun" This one made both Dean and Danny laugh.

( _L. Note: I really want that shirt now… SOMEONE MAKE IT!_ )

Danny also got a book about the surrounding area, Its local legends and stuff.

Then they headed off to a local bar, to ask around, Danny stayed in the car because it was a 21 and older pub.

Time past, and they soon started back to the motel, ending with Danny mostly telling Dean the legends of the old town they ended up staying in, and Dean mostly telling him about where they'll go tomorrow…

Back with Sam, he finished lining the windows, and was about to do the door, when a knock at it stopped him, he headed over, and looked out the small peep hole…

He saw a girl with dark hair; she looked around like she was waiting…

"Who is it?" Sam called, and her head snapped to the door, "Open the door Sam!" she said clearly annoyed, "It's me, Ruby!"

Sam's face twitched, and he opened the door, "H-hey Ruby, what are you doing here?"

Without an answer she pushed past the man, and looked around the room, "Where is he?" she asked.

"Who?" Sam closed the door, and started to follow her as she searched the small motel room, she turned quickly on her heels, "Where is the boy?" she looked him in the eye.

"What boy?" Sam questioned the demon, "The King!" she steamed.

"The kid with white hair?" Ruby started to describe the halfa king.

"Him? Some witches summoned the kid a town over, but then he turned into a human… Dean and I assumed he was possessed, why?" Sam explained.

Ruby gave him a face, "That's Because He's A Halfa!" she basically yelled.

"I heard, but when I looked it up, I didn't find anything…" Sam thought out loud.

"That's Because Only 3 Of Them Exist! And One Of Them Is A Clone!" her face reddened.

Sam just made an "oh" face.

"Anyway, the guys in Heaven and Hell are not to found of you and your brother playing babysitter with the king" She swayed to a hip, "So where is he?"

"Alright before I answer that, what's a 'Halfa' and how do they know he's with us?" Sam asked wanting answers on their young guest.

"To answer your first question, a 'Halfa' is a being stuck between life and death, a balance, and second They have spies everywhere, and when your brother blow that one demon to kingdom come, they kind of noticed" she spoke like it was common knowledge.

"So Danny's a Halfa?" Sam said as the door to the motel room opened, him and Ruby turned, it was Dean and Danny, the young teen had a look of shear "Oh Crap" on his face.

Dean made a face, closing the door behind him, then turned to the kid, then back to his brother, and the girl, he took a breath, "Who is she" he pointed at the girl.

"Ruby…" Sam said with a disappointed tone, Deans face steamed, "Alright" then turned hard to Danny, "And what are you?"

"I-I'm ah…" Danny started but then it hit him like a train, once more, he was forced into a headache, pain shooting around him, it felt like his body was burning, and two rings appeared around him, spreading up and down…

"Oh no" Ruby stutterd…

The teen fell to kid knees, and white hair took control over his black hair, glowing green eyes burned out of the blue, and a black void started to swirl around him…

"Those Damn Witches Are Summoning Him Again!"

 **Chapter End!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **The next one will be up later! ^u^**

 **And umm…**

 **REVIEW! I ALWAYS WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **And if you want to see when another chapter comes up, or how far I am on it, check my profile, I update it quite often!**

 **Alright, until next time!**

 **BYE! ^u^**


	4. Witches!

**A Supernatural Phantom**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Witches!**

 **(I don't worn anything!)**

 **(I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYY! I Said I would get 2-3 chapters up like 2 weeks ago! I actually started to finish up this other story's storyline, like in doing stuff with this other story… but still…)**

 **I'M SORRY! D:**

 **Third person! (Also Known as me! Lace! HI!) (Nope, I like putting that fraise up!) (Don't hate me)**

 _"_ _Oh no" Ruby stuttered…_

 _The teen fell to kid knees, and white hair took control over his black hair, glowing green eyes burned out of the blue, and a black void started to swirl around him…_

 _"_ _Those Damn Witches Are Summoning Him Again!"_

Danny's green eyes looked up to the adults in pain, and he started to fade from them.

"No!" Ruby stepped putting a hand out, only to miss, and grab air.

They all stopped, completely stunned, looking to the spot where the boy once was.

Ruby was first to speak, and it wasn't nice. "Come on! We Need To Get To The Forest Outside Of Town Right Now!" she eyed the brothers.

"Why!? What Just Happened!?" Dean turned hard, "He's A Halfa! His Body Can't Handle That Kind Of Stress!" she steamed, starting out the door, "And How Do You Know Where They Are!?" Dean spat as she past him.

"I Followed Them! I Knew They Were Going To Try It Again!" she looked up at Dean, staring him down.

( _L. Note; Somehow_ )

Dean's face reddened with anger, and he turned to Sam, only to find him already at the car, waiting for the others.

With Dean complaining about how he didn't trust the demon; The three adults piled into the car, and started in the direction Ruby told them to go, they ended up in a dark, midnight aired rain storm, in front of an old shack in the middle of nowhere, at least half a mile from the town.

Dean grabbed a shotgun, and a knife, Sam ended up with a pistol, along with a flashlight.

( _L. Note; Did Ruby ever get a weapon? …I'm going to go watch some season 4 stuff… anyway, have fun…_ )

The three stepped around the front door, and barged in, the small candle light flicked out, and the sound of woman screaming followed with lightning streaking across the sky, echoed in the darkness.

Sam flashed the light on the woman, and found Danny lying in the middle of the floor of the small one room shack.

The kid didn't look so good, even with the white hair, he looked pale.

The woman stood, and a few went in front of the boy, "Get him out of here!" One called, "don't let him get his Majesty!" another yelled.

A few of the woman pulled guns, and started to shoot, Dean shot a few of them, and the three hid behind the door, Ruby turned around, and ran behind the cabin, to chase after the others who held the young teen.

The woman soon started to scatter, running away only for them to regroup, and try again at the summoning with Sam and Dean still close behind.

Ruby tackled the single woman to the ground, dropping Danny in the process, he slid into the mud. His black HAZMAT suit getting muddy, and his white gloves and boots browned. The teens white locks browned as well.

The two ladies's got up.

And the others eyes turned black…

"You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!" Ruby cried, and the woman started at each other.

Kicking and punching, neither of the Demons noticed the young teen waking up.

Danny got up slowly…

The rain pelting down soaked him to the bone, he noticed the darkened woods, and saw the lady's fighting, and heard gun shots in the distance…

Then it hit him…

He could leave…

Any no one would notice…

But then again… _I'm so tired…_ he thought to himself, as he turned invisible, and started to fly away, only to find the old car Dean drove.

Danny, not knowing the name of the car, went inside, turning intangible and letting the water fall from him as he got in the back.

The teen ended up falling asleep in the back, listening to the muffled sounds of gunshots, yelling, and the pitter patter of rain…

When the Adults finally cleaned up the witches, and demon, they met back up in the cabin in the woods.

"Alright" Ruby started, "where did that kid go!?" she glared at the brothers, "I Don't Know! I Thought You Went After Him!" Sam yelled, only for Dean to spot "Whatever he is, it's not worth getting sick over, come on, let's get to the car, if he's still now here, then we'll find him later"

Sam and Ruby made a face, and Dean turned, "Come on, we can call for him as we walk" he gave a glare and started to the car.

Sam and Ruby ended up yelling for Danny the entire way back, but when they got there, Ruby was about to jump into the back, but stopped when she almost landed on the sleeping teen.

"Found him"

All the Adults Stopped…

And looked

Dean glared, His Car Was Now Muddy

' _That kid is SO dead…'_ He thought to himself…

"We should bring him somewhere safe" Ruby sighed

"Bobby's?" Sam looked up and Dean just sighed, starting up the car…

 **Chapter End!**

 **So… I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **And I'll see you all next time! ^u^**

 **Also REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
